


"Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want"

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹。*假设魔法世界纯血内部通婚。





	"Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want"

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的歌儿可以去搜来听一听。

背景懒得写：纯血家族有内部通婚的习惯。

 

 

忒修斯觉得仪式对纽特来说就是一个游戏。她身体十七岁，智慧像二十七岁，但在人际交往和普通人的感情观上像是只有七岁。中午开始宾客就陆续到来，但那时她还在院子里挖地精窝找那几只跑丢的蒲绒绒。妈妈放弃了给她化妆，反正少女的脸颊自然带着玫瑰色，一点简单的唇彩就足够使整张脸鲜活起来，配上她微嘟的唇瓣，就像是刚被吻过。

纽特不耐烦陪人交际，午餐后又缩回了房间。不过妈妈威胁她不准再去院子里，在这氛围下，即使是纽特也放弃了顽抗，没有把裙子换下来。忒修斯觑了个空上楼找她，看见妹妹光着脚踩在地板上，头发又有点乱，欲盖弥彰地把箱子盖上。

“你别藏在箱子里了，妈妈发现又要训你。”他叹着气说。

“反正我也不要下楼。”纽特咕哝说，“为什么我们不能直接跳到仪式？婚礼办完了就没我什么事了是吧？”

忒修斯不知道是该气还是该笑，他揉了一阵眉心，在床边上坐下来，拉着纽特的手把她拽到自己身前。

年轻的男巫身形已经和十几岁的青少年不同。他的肩膀几乎有两个纽特宽，一双大手可以握住她的腰，不留一点缝隙。纽特先是手搭着哥哥的肩，见他很坚持，又不说话，就温顺地坐在他的大腿上。

“你就这么没有自觉吗？对结婚这件事？”忒修斯闷闷地说。

纽特看起来有点茫然：“结婚之前和之后，我们不都是一家人吗？有什么变化？”

忒修斯有一会儿说不出话，于是拿手指拨开她脑门上的头发，尽量把她的刘海顺整齐。然后他圈紧了妹妹的腰，把自己的脸靠在她颈窝里，慢慢侧过去，鼻子埋在她白腻的脖子上，闻她的香气。

青草，汗水，暖呼呼的，有种牛奶的气息。根本不像一个成年女人。

她什么也不理解，万幸的是她也不需要理解。

“今晚开始你要跟我睡在一起了。”他说，气息流在她的皮肤上，有些痒，于是被推开。

纽特的表情无辜得教他心烦：“我知道啊。我又不讨厌跟你睡在一起。”

“只是不讨厌？”忒修斯有点气乐了。

“我讨厌很多东西。”纽特认真地说，“我讨厌跟人打交道，讨厌茶话会，讨厌坐办公桌，讨厌你和妈妈联合起来训我和给我禁足。只是跟你睡觉当然还挺好的。”

忒修斯语塞得讲不出一个字。实际上直到去年退学事件爸爸妈妈才决定让他们俩结婚，反正“纽特交给别人我们不可能放得了心”。当然，把她交给忒修斯是最稳妥不过的选择，他们从小一起长大，小时候感情很好，只是在忒修斯去魔法部工作以后兄妹俩才慢慢疏远。但这只是对纽特而言，忒修斯对胞妹的关心从来没有少过，何况他在外面也没有固定的女朋友。

父母跟做兄长的商量时，只有梅林知道他花了多大力气才压抑住内心的喜悦。这几十年来纯血家庭也开始慢慢放开界限，他们的父母就毫无血缘关系，过分保守倒是容易被扣上不好的帽子。纽特，从小自然没人跟她讲过这方面的事情，但她接受起来也毫不费力。

“好啊。”爸爸妈妈跟她说起的时候她甚至没抬一下眼皮，“那我就嫁给忒修斯好了。”

做父母的交换了一下眼色，站在他们身后的忒修斯在背后交叉手指，胸腔里的气球慢慢涨大，有一群快乐的小鸟藏不住了，想要从他的喉咙口钻出来。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”妈妈担心地多问了一句，“你喜欢哥哥吗？”

纽特这时才从自己厚厚的笔记本中抬起头：“重要吗？”她的表情像是在进行一项学术讨论：“我反正也没有喜欢谁，这样你们也可以放心了吧？忒修斯会照顾我，我也会照顾他。而且我就不用到陌生的环境中去，我还是在家里，不是跟你们在一起就是跟忒修斯在一起，他结婚以后是不是也，更适合他的仕途？稳定的家庭那一种话？”

女孩一本正经说着老气横秋的话，把成年人的顾虑和劝诫全部摊到表面上。妈妈却犹豫了，她扭过头看着儿子。忒修斯脸色没什么变化，只是放在身后的手慢慢握成了拳，又张开，骨节因为缺血而发白。

“纽特说得对。”他们一向稳重可靠的大儿子说，“我会永远照顾她，保护她，以我的生命起誓。”

事情就是这样定下来的。婚礼在纽特十七岁生日后一个月举行，简单的家庭仪式，但古老的巫师家族还是有许许多多盘根错节的亲戚关系。宾客来得很多，好在他们大概都听过斯卡曼德家小女儿的传闻，没有强求她出来交际。

巫师的十七岁生日标志着成人，这一天许多古老的魔法开始失效，更多崭新的世界打开来。那一天忒修斯第一次吻了她。在她入睡前，本应该落在额头上的晚安吻落在了纽特的嘴唇上。

他还坐在妹妹的小床边，抬起身子，虹膜在仅留下的小夜灯里显影成深黑色。纽特看起来没什么变化，微微张大了眼眶。

“你有什么感觉？”忒修斯哑着嗓子问。

“软的。”她诚实地回答，“我不知道亲在这里时，你的嘴唇那么软。”

“还有呢？”

纽特努力想了想：“干燥。”

她又补充道：“和别人说的不一样。”

忒修斯沉默着，垂下眼睫，一时间空气里只有呼吸的声音。他给妹妹掖好了被子，像她还是四五岁，缠着他讲故事才肯睡觉时那样。一会儿后他站了起来，纽特感到身下的床垫一轻。

“忒修斯。”她叫住了哥哥，他望向他。

“你想要什么样的妻子？”纽特认真地问，“我会努力。”

我想要你。就是你，只有你。这几个字在他的喉咙口弹跳，被发麻的舌根压回去。

最后他说：“晚安，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

婚礼仪式已经简化得不能再简单了。他们交换了戒指，在宾客祝福面前接吻，依然是干燥的、软的。然后他们切蛋糕，开香槟，乐队奏起舒缓的曲子。忒修斯牵着纽特的手到舞池中央，开始跳第一支舞。

纽特还是不会跳舞。那些练习的时间都被忒修斯宽容地打了掩护，让她在箱子里捣鼓魔药和奇怪的笔记。现在她终于有点紧张，害怕踩到哥哥的脚或者绊倒，但神奇的是这种尴尬一次也没有发生。

忒修斯的手轻轻按在纽特的后腰上，带着她缓缓旋转。新娘很美，也许在这一天她们总是美丽的。纽特穿最传统的巫师礼服，收腰设计和长长贴身裙摆，更衬得纤腰一握，苍白脆弱像一只精灵。她年轻的脸上不施脂粉，荧火倒映在她眼睛里，翠绿的虹膜中一片闪烁的星光。她鼻尖上沁出一点汗珠，双颊也有点飞红，但这是因为她太过紧张，过多的祝福话语和交谈、过多的人群，身为关注的中心让这个从来就内向害羞的姑娘不知所措。她的手指不自觉地扣紧兄长的大手，他稳稳地架着她，一直低着头，却从不会撞到人也不会踩错一点节拍。

“你是不是累了？”忒修斯温暖醇厚的声音说，“在想什么？”

“在想以后。”纽特诚实地说。

“唔……以后，你是指搬到伦敦去跟我住以后吗？”

“我可以带着我的箱子吧？”

他无声地叹了口气。“当然。而且我可以帮你把它的空间再扩大些，我还可以教你空间延展咒，这样你就可以把我们院子的一部分也搬过去。你的那只护树罗锅就不用天天挂在衣服上，可以回树上去。”

“皮克特喜欢挂在我身上。”纽特纠正他，“而且我不需要我们的院子，我想要一个小山坡。”

“都可以。”忒修斯温声答应她。

他们又转了一圈，曲子还是没换。于是忒修斯继续开口问：“除了苏格兰，你还想去哪里？我是说蜜月假期。我可以带你去，不一定要按爸爸妈妈的安排。”

“苏格兰挺好的，我想去看尼西很久了。”

“尼斯。而且那只是一个古老的传说。”

“尼西，你要用凯尔特语念它的名字。实际上我们没有人知道它的名字，我认为那是龙的亚种，莉塔不听，她说我把什么大型生物都看成是龙。”

忒修斯不知道是不是该感谢这个莉塔，因为她闯下的祸，却歪打正着把纽特送到了他的怀中。

“你是不是真的很喜欢龙？它们很危险，龙焰灼伤至今没有巫师能研究出有效的解药。”

“人类也很危险。”纽特只是说，“人类也会对未知动武，而且还是对同类。龙从不互相伤害，只是很难建立信任。一旦你了解它们，就会知道这种生物有多么神奇和美丽。”

忒修斯皱起了眉头，一会儿后他组织语言：“但龙依然很危险，对人类来说。”

“人类无时无刻不处在危险之中。”纽特突然冒出一个很哲学的句子，谁又能想到相拥起舞的这对新人在聊着丝毫不浪漫的话题？

晚宴设在院子里，月光温柔地笼罩他们。月光最公正，不会因为谁内心隐藏过多无法倾泻的情愫而收回她的皎白。月亮也很冷酷，她以自己规定的频率和速度远远挂在天上移动，日出时准时消失，不管人类想了多少办法挽留，也从不多停一秒。

所幸的是月亮每晚依然出现，就算被云雾遮住，就算你抬头无法辨别，只要你闭上眼睛想，它永远在那里。

“你累了吗？”忒修斯又问了一遍，“你可以回房间去等我，不用一直陪在这里。”

纽特回头在人群中找爸爸妈妈，爸爸喝得满脸通红，跟一个平时住在威尔士的叔父互相拍着背大笑。妈妈被一群姨婆们簇拥着，人群中都看不见脸。

她当机立断决定退缩：“那好吧。我回房间去。”

话音刚落，正好这首曲子也终于奏完了。纽特拉高一点裙子露出脚踝，祭出自己最拿手的本事要从人群中无声无息溜走。忒修斯又拉住了她的手，提醒道：“是我的房间。”

“我知道。”她回答，松开哥哥的指尖，头也不回地消失了。

 

月上中天的时候忒修斯才回到房间里。他的新娘已经沐浴过，换上了平时穿的睡衣，辫子散开来，蓬松的红棕色卷发披在肩上。她趴在哥哥那张比较大的床上看一本厚重的旧书，双脚翘在空中，听到声音才爬起来，揉着眼睛看仍打扮得一丝不苟的年轻新郎。

“你才上来。”她嘟哝着说，“我都困了，但妈妈说过要等你一起睡。”

“抱歉。”忒修斯在床边坐下，抚摸她的头发：“我得把客人送走。”

“没关系，我把我的枕头和书拿过来了。”纽特指指床头说。

“好。”

纽特看起来不知道说什么，他们停了一会儿。忒修斯靠她很近，能闻到他呼吸中的酒气，还有身上淡淡的古龙水味。都是她熟悉的哥哥的气息，可他低着头，他们很少这样眼睛对着眼睛，并且他的表情里有些纽特看不懂的东西。

“看着我，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯轻轻地说，托起她的下巴，把嘴唇靠上了她的唇瓣。

这不是一个命令，更像一个请求。纽特努力睁眼看清楚他，他却闭眼了。她看到他密密的睫毛，他高挺的鼻梁上有和自己相似的一小片雀斑。一开始他们的鼻尖撞到一起，忒修斯于是偏过头，错开角度，手指也变成整片手掌抚摸她的脸颊。纽特不知道为什么他侧着脸，还是能完整地霸占自己的呼吸，让她很难专心思考也想象不出两人真正的姿势。他的另一只手绕到了后面，托起她的脖子，纽特感到整张脸和整颗脑袋都被他扣住，温热的呼吸和酒气熏得她难以保持大睁的眼眶。他的舌头顶开她，钻进来，这个吻不再是干燥的，虽然依然柔软。他温柔地吮吸纽特的唇瓣，等她自己本能地张开，才更深入地纠缠。

他挪得更近了，手臂紧紧环住妹妹的躯干，隔着单薄的睡衣，胸膛完全感受到了她青涩的曲线和轮廓。他控制不住地加深着这个吻，堵住她的氧气，勒得她仰起了头，只能靠他所给予的维持呼吸。等他放开她，纽特的整张脸已经红透了，手没有力气地撑住哥哥的胸口，掌心压在他的纽扣上，唇角挂有水痕。

“你有什么感觉？”忒修斯低低地问。

“湿的。”她说，气息不太匀称：“这回跟她们讲的那种有点像了。”

忒修斯在听到湿这个字时眼神暗了暗，看上去想继续吻她。但纽特用了点劲分开两人之间的距离，皱起鼻尖说：“你确定不要先去洗个澡？好大的酒气。”

“有吗？”忒修斯愣了愣，“抱歉，多喝了几杯威士忌，你不喜欢？”

“没有人会喜欢吧？”

他低声嘀咕了几个音节，放开从脸到脖子都红透的年轻新娘，一边松领结一边往浴室走。纽特在床上打了个滚把自己缩到被子里，忒修斯的床很大，至少比她的大，小时候她就发过脾气说爸爸妈妈偏心。他的被子和她屋里的是一样的洗衣粉味道，家养小精灵的烘干魔法，带有虚假的阳光温度。

她的确不讨厌跟忒修斯睡觉。小时候她经常这么干，半夜抱着自己的枕头爬过来，忒修斯张开被子和手臂。早上她总是不知不觉就被送回自己房间，但一夜好眠已经过去。只是上一次他们在一起睡觉还是至少六七年前？她已经收到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书，过于兴奋，缠着哥哥问了很多事情。忒修斯不厌其烦地给她解答，最后她是说累了，迷迷糊糊睡过去的。而那一次忒修斯没有抱她回房。

早上妈妈责怪地说她已经是大姑娘了，不该跟哥哥一起睡。是忒修斯在早餐桌上为她说话，他具体说了什么，纽特记不得。只是之后妈妈再也没有拦着他们，是纽特自己觉得有点怪才不再闯入忒修斯的卧室。

她到了霍格沃茨才模模糊糊知道有些纯血家族的女巫会嫁给她们的兄弟，可结婚意味着什么，对她来说还是太过深奥和费解。

她不知道陷入爱河是什么感觉。对纽特来说，事物只有喜欢、不讨厌和讨厌，而忒修斯在喜欢和不讨厌之间。他过于霸道地管教她时可能还会降格到讨厌，在他试图道歉和讨好地帮她掩饰，带她出去玩才恢复一点分数。她最喜欢的依旧是龙，忒修斯排在龙后面，有的时候比皮克特高。但她从来不会想亲吻皮克特或者嗅嗅。

忒修斯的这个吻有威士忌的味道。辣的，火热的，湿漉漉的。她不喜欢，但依旧也是不讨厌。忒修斯已经很久很久没有被降到讨厌的那一格了，或许今后会慢慢地变成喜欢也说不定。

毕竟他们结了婚，婚姻总是意味着一些改变，不是么。忒修斯不再只是“哥哥”，他还会是“丈夫”，以后是她的孩子的“父亲”。唯一让十七岁的姑娘感到安心的是，不管怎么变，忒修斯永远是她的“家人”。

纽特把头埋在被子里，一会儿又掀开，不知道该做什么，书是看不进去的。她只能在枕头上盯着浴室门，不自觉地开始细数水声。一会儿后门打开了，忒修斯走出来，这次他腰上只围着一条毛巾，赤裸的上身还挂着水珠，打湿后变直的头发一绺一绺搭在脑门上。

他的肩膀看起来比穿着衣服的时候更宽，肌肉的线条像雕塑，乳头是粉红色的，整个人冒着热气。纽特露出了一个吞咽的动作，被忒修斯捕捉到，不知为什么他的肩膀突然松下来一点。他站在床边，想迈上来，又停住。

“你知道我们要做什么，对吧？”新郎迟疑地说。

“我知道，”纽特依旧蜷在被子里说，“我们要做爱，我知道是怎么回事。我看过马交配，还有猫。”

他站在那里露出一点哭笑不得的神色，然后又像是下定了什么决心似的，挥挥手让房间里的灯全部灭掉。两人顿时被黑暗笼罩住。

“这样我就什么也看不见了。”纽特抱怨，感到身旁的被子被掀开，一具还有些潮湿的身体躺进来。她的脚触到哥哥腿上的毛发，条件反射地往后缩，然后腰上多了一条手臂，把她侧躺的身子温柔地摁下去，她转过来仰面寻找兄长在黑暗中的轮廓。

她能感觉到忒修斯撑在她身上，看着她，却看不到他的表情。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”他醇厚的声音说。

“哎？”他的妹妹有些不知所措。

“不准再在床上说什么马和猫了。”

“那我们说些什么？”她认真地问。黑暗没有使她安心，黑暗点燃了她小腹中的一团火，现在她感觉自己从内而外地慢慢在烧。明明这季节的气温不高，也许是身上多了一具躯体，被子里突然变得火热起来。她觉得脸也在烧，还有舌根。这剥夺了一部分感官的敏锐，她后知后觉地才发现忒修斯的手慢慢从大腿处的裙摆下伸了进去。

“叫我。”他说，声音变得很哑，“叫我的名字就可以了。”

 

忒修斯从头到尾都没有打开灯。到两人都全身赤裸的时候，黑暗终于给了纽特一点保护色。她庆幸忒修斯看不到自己脸上的表情，因为就连她自己也不知道自己是什么模样。她拼命仰起脖子，蹙紧眉头，龇牙咧嘴，因为探进她身体的第一根手指带来非常不愉悦的陌生感觉。忒修斯又说“抱歉”，他今晚好像一直在跟她“抱歉”。他的吻落下来，这个时候，吻倒成了她比较熟悉和亲切的东西了。纽特呜咽一声抱紧哥哥的脖子，主动把舌头送到他张开的唇瓣中。

纽特能感到他在下面抽动着手指，从一根开始，又挤进一根。刺痛过去后一种奇异的感觉迅速升起，没有实体，她抓不着也形容不出。她扭动腰部寻找那种感觉，张开腿，听到忒修斯低低地夸了一句，好像是说“对了”。

她不知道什么对了，也不知道究竟该怎样做才是对。她一无所知，只能信任忒修斯。她还是痛，不知道被窝里粘稠的水声从何而来，不知道抵在她大腿上火热坚硬的东西要带她到哪儿去。忒修斯的呼吸变得很沉重、让她几乎都开始耳鸣时，体内的手指撤出去了，然后她的一声惊呼被梗在喉咙里，他把着她的两条大腿分开，一根很硬很烫的东西抵在入口处用力要进来。

“不……不要，别……！”纽特下意识地反抗和拒绝，但手被按住了，分开来按在脑袋两边。她努力摇晃着脑袋，后知后觉地才发现一旦哥哥用了点力气，她根本没有逃脱的可能。她也无处可逃，只能仰着脖子，想喘气又喘不上来，身子被一点点分开和贯穿，火辣辣的疼痛比手指更甚十倍百倍，她挤出了生理性的眼泪。

纽特不是个怕疼的体质，但她呜呜咽咽地哭了。忒修斯吻掉她的泪痕，很轻柔，手抚摸她的脸颊和胸乳。他下面没停下进犯，一开始往外抽的时候纽特松了一口气，可他很快又顶进来，埋在深处，臀部一耸一耸地抽动。她感到真的很疼，除了疼之外又有说不出的委屈，被占有，被充满，被征服。她哽咽着叫忒修斯的名字，他答应了她，说：“我在这儿。”

她又得到一个吻，漫长的吻，舌尖被他吮吸着。吻到后面她听到了一点水声，却不是从唇舌之间来，她害羞地把脸藏在了哥哥颈窝里。

忒修斯轻轻笑了一声，她辨认出来，只觉得全身发烫得更厉害了。她盘紧了绕在他腰上的腿，终于从云端和有刺的棉花中找回一点自己存在的力气。

她感到压在上身的重量突然减轻，忒修斯直起腰来。他的手顺着她的胸腹往下，一路揉捏，然后握住她的腰。纽特想提出一点问题，虽然也不知道问什么好，她的脑子一团糟，决定不了现在自己是舒服还是难受。接着她感到下面充满自己的东西很快地撤出去，那顶端逆着摩擦甬道再次带来刺痛和异样的感觉。她张开口，那根东西又狠狠地撞了进来，不给她停顿和感受的空间，飞快地开始横冲直撞，在她的里面。

“唔……啊！啊啊啊，忒修斯，嗯……！”

她的问题变成了呻吟，呻吟还有叫唤他的名字，这是今晚她得到的唯一一个明确的指令。她的腰上有一只手，胸脯上也有一只手在揉，在搓，手指不轻不重地拧着乳头。纽特的意识被不知名的快感不断推挤，神智在碰撞中坍缩成很小的一团，噗噗地爆炸又湮灭。她的身子随着忒修斯的动作摇摆着，床垫发出吱呀的声音，而她的耳朵里只听见自己血液在血管中呼啸而过的轰鸣。最后是忒修斯压下来捂她的嘴，又从指缝中吻她，说：“嘘……小声一点。爸爸妈妈睡了……”

她太羞耻了。提到爸爸妈妈让她下意识地觉得自己在做着什么祸事。她夹紧了腿，听到忒修斯的哽咽和低喘，被撞得整个人都要飘起来。而云端的尽头是什么，现在她好像终于摸到了轮廓。

“忒修斯，忒修斯，我……我想尿尿……”她语无伦次地说，使劲掰开他的手，“我……我不……”

他却笑了，那一声嗤笑很明显，像是发自内心地高兴。

“放松，相信我。”他愉悦温热的声音说，咬了咬她的耳廓。现在纽特已经不知道自己和哥哥在黑暗中是怎样地纠缠，她不知道自己的手放在哪里，一会儿抓到的是他的胸肌，一会儿是他结实的背。她的脚跟不断地敲到忒修斯的臀部，又好像是他冲撞她的下体才有那啪啪的声响。她只知道自己又哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊流到枕头上，这是她最喜欢的一个枕头，现在它全是忒修斯洗发水的味道。好吧其实他们用的一直都是同一个牌子的洗发水，妈妈买的。她努力地放松，却不知道相信他是什么意思，总之她已经无法信任自己，又想要他停下，又不想被停下。她“不讨厌”被这样弄，也说不清是不是“喜欢”，喉咙口一阵酸涩酥麻。

“忒修斯，忒修斯……”她哭叫着，大声喘着，重复他的名字，最后变成一声悠长的叹息。

纽特不知道时间到底过去了多久。

她终于回到自己的身体中时，侧着被搂在忒修斯怀里。他一下一下顺着她的脊背，另一只手臂穿过她的颈窝，大腿挨着大腿，两人之间有一点黏湿的液体，石楠花的味道弥漫在被子中。他见她抬起头，轻轻吻了吻她的眉心，问：“你还好吧？”

“我……还……不好。”纽特说，挣扎着退出了这个怀抱，“我要再洗个澡。”

“你要我陪你一起吗？”忒修斯半撑起身子问。

“不要，我自己洗。别过来。”她涩涩地丢下这句话，狼狈地挡住自己跑进浴室，关上门才打开灯。

年轻的新娘重又穿着睡衣爬回床上时，她还以为新郎已经睡着了。但她一侧身找地方躺下，他的手就又穿过她的腰不容置喙地把她拉过来，拉入自己怀中。他清理了被单，穿上裤子，只有上半身还是赤裸的。纽特能感觉到他心脏跳动的频率。

忒修斯抱着她，这个身子以前经常给她拥抱，却已经不再是熟悉的那一种。也许之后他们还会更频繁地亲吻，再一次，多次地做爱。这一次已经过去了，“不讨厌”，离“喜欢”还差一点，但至少“不讨厌”。

好吧，或许过程中的有一些部分，她是“喜欢”的。

“说句话，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯的声音在她脑袋顶上响起来，带来胸腔的震动，听起来又干又哑。

“说什么？”她问。

他沉默了一会儿，或者是许久，久到纽特以为他都忘了这茬事，又开始昏昏欲睡。

“说，你是我的。”

这句话在仪式上他们讲过了，也彩排过。纽特松了一口气，从善如流地说：“我是你的。”

紧紧抱住她的这个人也松了一口气，他慢慢收紧了手臂，直到纽特被勒得有点难受，才一点一点松开。松开后一个吻又迫不及待地落在她的额头上。

“我也是你的。一直都是。”忒修斯轻轻地告诉她。

她睡着了。

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

一个小有恶意的后面剧透：你哥上战场去了。

 


End file.
